Gundam Seed : Betrayal
by kurayami no renkinjutsushi
Summary: One year after second bloody valentine.After so much of sacrafices, what will happen if there still some organisation who tried to make war appear again?And that's happen because Cagalli?Mainly AxC,some KxL.


Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD

* * *

Chapter 1

C.E. 74

One year after second war

One of big hotel in PLANT

"C' mon Cagalli, why don't you take a break for a moment from your work ? I want to hang out in town with you,",Kira asked while he open the door to see his sister doing.

Cagalli turn he head to see and give a glare to him because he interrupting her work. And she said "How many times, I telling you, Kira. I came to PLANT to do conference with Chairman. I don't have time to play around in town. I have to prepare in the conference,"while she back to the tons of work like it never end.

"Why not ?You should take a break. You just 19 years old girl. C'mon you should enjoy yourself when you young. Opportunity doesn't come twice, you know ,"Kira asked while he try to pulled Cagalli hand.

"I had told many times i don't want to play around in PLANT," she said and try to pull her hand from Kira.

"Okay, okay. But at least when you done with you work why don't we go to somewhere that you maybe like," Kira replied and now released her hand. Then he walked out from room and said, "Just tell me when you done. And, bye."

**Flashback**

"**Head Representative Atha, this is schedule in PLANT. And you really have to prepare anything. Because that conference can make a new world to a Coordinator and Natural,"one of the Representative Orb said and offered the schedule.**

"**Thank you, Representative Yagami. And I also know this conference make a something new to the world ," Cagalli replied while took the schedule.**

"**Then, I give you a permission to be a leader in the meeting when I off to PLANT. And I want 3 days sooner go to PLANT because I had plan to meet with Lacus and Kira earlier ,"Cagalli said and walk out from the meeting room.**

"**Thank you Head Representative," reprensentative Yagami said while he salute at her.**

Next day

"Phuuuwwwwwww. Finally it's really done. This quick than I thought,"Cagalli said while she relax her body.

**Maybe I should ask Kira now to take me hang out because I do finish my work.**

Cagalli thought and then try to call Kira, her brother.

Then, Kira enter Cagalli room

"Cagalli are you done with your work," Kira asked with happy tone.

"Yeah, kind of like it. So I want to go with you because I want take break even if just for a moment. And you want to take me out, right? ,"Cagalli asked because she really want to take break.

"Of course, Cagalli. So you want me to take you now or later,"asked Kira to her twin sister.

"Just wait me for a moment, I want to change my cloth first. I can't go around town with this cloths, if reporters recognize it's me it would make a disturbance," Cagalli said then push Kira to out from the room so she can change her cloths.

8 minutes later

Cagalli came out with cloth that like she wear for the first time she met Kira.

(AN:Well, because it's hard to me to describe .If you want to know, you just watch chapter 1 GS and you will find out. She also wear a cap and a sunglasses).

"So, how my look, Kira with this clothes? No one can recognize me, right? "Cagalli asked to her twin brother.

"Yeah, with that disguised you really like a boy ,"Kira said with playfully smile and of course that word make Cagalli angry, and then she yelled to him," What do you said, you moron?".

"Ah,sorry. I mean no one can know you," Kira said with a face that tell him so sorry because he know what just he saying make she really mad.

"That's sounds better ,"Cagalli replied with a hand on his shoulder and happy smile on her face.

"Now, why don't we go to see town?", Kira asked and put sunglasses in his face so he can hide his face to. You know because he is the hero in first and second wars, the pilot of Strike Freedom, and also Lacus fiancée (he purpose Lacus 3 month after second wars), and even thought just a few person who know he also a brother of the Head Representative of Orb.

"Sure," Cagalli said and both of them get out from Clyne House and took a car to town.

In town

"Hmmmm, this is make me relax," Cagalli said with happy smile She now just like a normal girl and no one reporter who aware she is the one who being a famous in whole world.

"Glad to see you had enjoy this time, Cagalli," Kira replied. He really glad that Cagalli can have fun after the whole work she done. After all, he sister just 19-years old girl, but the one who had a ability that can change world. But she really have fun now just like normal citizens.

Then, Cagalli walk, but suddenly Cagalli bumped with a guy who had black hair (that's made Cagalli sunglasses drop and also her cap). And that sure make Cagalli angry and yelled," Hey watched your going." But that guy angry too and yelled back, "You the one who suppose watch where you going."

But before Cagalli yelled back, she look face the guy who bumped her and then said, "Shinn Asuka," . And the guy said, "Atha ,".

Orb head quarters in Onogoro Island.

Morgereante (the name correct, isn't it)

"Commander Dino, or should I say Athrun-kun, our preparation is already done. We now ready go to PLANT," Andrew said while he gives the papers.

Athrun took the papers, "Thank you for you work, Andrew-san,".

Andrew placed his hand in Athrun shoulder, "You must be happy now, aren't you? Because after a long time you can with the Princess again, just like her bodyguard. As the commander you can protect her in just little distance.

Athrun face become red, "Wh-What do you mean like, I'm not that happy just because I can with her again like just like in the past even if just for a moment. It's just my duties that oblige to protect her.

"Hah Hah Hah. I'm just kidding, don't take it serious, "Andrew giggled and walk away from him.

"Don't make fun of me anymore," Athrun yelled

"**Besides I don't think we can become couple again because we had our own job and choose different path ,"** Athrun though.

In the nowhere in earth

"So if we do this, she will wake from her sleep, "a man wears all black with a evil smile in his face.

"It, what's boss says, we just have to shot her in her eye a she will totally wake up and she will be the one to resurrect a flame of wars. Even she now had that power, but she's not going to use her power to something bad/evil," said the other man who wears like the first man.

Then his partner come to the room and he/she grinned, "Looks like the princess now in the PLANT, it's seems she early to come. So we can make our first move without waiting her in the conference.

And the second man now stood up and goes to out from the room, but before he out, he said, "Well, I just have told our boss to command we to the first plan".

**Back to Cagalli, Kira, and Shinn**

"Hey, watch your mouth,"said Cagalli while she cover his mouth with her hand. "If anyone else know it's me, I will got trouble," Cagalli said and then she pulled her hand from him mouth because he look choked and want to say something.

"Sorry,"Shinn gasped while him bowing her head as the sign of apologise.

"Eh, you don't need to acting like that. It's half my fault to,"Cagalli said with tone of akward, because she never seen Shinn apologies in front of her.

Then Kira pulled Cagalli to stand and said, "Nice to meet you again, Shinn,". He then tried to help Shinn up too.

"What's Kira you know him? You never told you met him before," asked Cagalli to her brother. She really want know why Kira know Shinn.

"Ah, sorry I forget to told you before. I met with Shinn went in the Orb memorial place,"said Kira to Cagalli with smile.

Then Shinn interrupted the conversations between the twins.

"Hei why someone like you walk in this area and I look you doesn't had bodyguard, except Kira-san with you," Shinn asked to someone who posses ability to control universe was walking in town like that.

"I asking Cagalli to hang out because she finish her work earlier than she thought. And I do this because she really rarely had time to relax even if just one day,"Kira said with his hand in Cagalli shoulder.

"Ah, and if you have time you can hang out with us,"Kira asked to former Destiny pilot.

"Eh, sorry but I had date with Luna so I didn't had time to with you, and I'm so late,"Shinn replied with a hand in back of his head.

"You don't have to apologise and can you give my greet to Lunamaria-san,"Cagalli said to Shinn.

"Of course, and I want to apologise to you because I know acting rude toward of you, please forgive me," Shinn apologising to her.

"That's okay, I don't mad at you, and I know a reason why you so angry to me," Cagalli said to him, she really doesn't angry to him anymore.

"Thank you so much, Atha," Shinn said with loudly. And that's make everyone turn head to see representative of Orb. Everyone then to surround them just with second count.

But, Kira then pulled Cagalli from crowding. And just with a seconds count they disappeared from public and they run towards Narrow Street with Shinn not far from them and they gasped because it really hard escaped from crowding of public.

"Why you yelled like that, because of you, we surrounding by those people, lucky we can escaped from the crowding, huh?," Cagalli yelled with still gasped because she run at least 800m without stop and after all she just Natural not like Kira (Ultimate Coordinator) or Shinn (ace coordinator, even he can't win from Athrun, but he can also in mode SEED).

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to that"

"Okay, I forgive you once again. And don't call me Atha, just Cagalli, C-A-G-A-L-L-I, do you understand ,Shinn?," Cagalli said with tone of anger and hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Arigatou, At- I mean Cagalli-san,"he thanks to to her with a happy smile in his face. Shinn now look little more mature than she last time met. Kira who see the situation seems giggled because acting Cagalli and Shinn that's really awkward and funny.

Suddenly, Shinn phone ring. Then he answer that call and it's coming from Lunamaria Hawk.

"What's took so long, Shinn Asuka? You late for our the tenth time you. Told me you reason keep you so late, huh? And that's got to be good," Luna yelled at his boyfriend because he late 10 minutes for his date.

"Luna, sorry I really doesn't mean to be late. I met with Atha and Kira-san, because my fault we surround by a lot of people, but we can escaped even it's really hard,"Shinn try to told reason to his girlfriend for make her not mad to him.

AN: Wow, in this story I make Shinn look more mature now because he now can apologies without anyone told him to do.

"So, you now with Cagalli Yula Atha and Kira-san," Luna startled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Shinn feel little more relax now, coz Luna know how the situation he feel now. He really doesn't want to make her angry coz he knows what will happen if she got angry.

"Shinn, can you turn around this phone to Atha-sama and Kira-san, I want to speak properly with them," Luna said with lower voice. "Okay, if you say so," Shinn while he turn the phone. Because that phone can give the image of the user was call just like 3G.

"Representative Atha and Kira-san sorry for trouble that Shinn done to you, and I will make sure he will take the punishment later ," Luna apologies to them while she bowing her head.

"You don't have to act like that it's make me feeling awkward, beside I already forgive him," Cagalli brush her hair with her hand because she feel odd with Luna act towards her.

"And she the one who make him late, "Kira put his hand on her head and then shake her hair. Of course Kira act made Cagalli little shy, and the Cagalli took Kira hand from her hair and said, "Hey, don't make his late it's my fault. He is the one who bumped you,". "Okay, don't mad Cagalli I'm just kidding," he smile to her.

"So, Luna can you accept his apologies?. Because it's half my fault that make him late," Cagalli asked with innocent face that will make Athrun will obey every her want.

"Eh, Okay. But it's still he's fault to make you caught by civilians. But if Atha-sama told me like that I can forgive him," Lunamaria with a genuine smile.

"Thank you for you for appreciates, Luna. And can you not to call me Atha-sama, it's make awkward situation. Just call me Cagalli, can you,?"Cagalli asked her because she not used call like that with the one she know.

"If you say so, Cagalli-sama, "she said to her.

But before they want to talk again, the conversation it's interrupted by Kira who was received a message from the military. Then he asked Shinn about their leaving. Because he and Cagalli now have to leave to do some work again

30 minutes since Shinn met with Cagalli and Kira. Now he is in café Noir with Lunamaria (they now dating since the second wars was over).

"Hai"

"Hai"

"Sorry, I'm so late, "Shinn bow to show her that he really mean it.

"It's okay. So, how you met with Cagalli-sama and Kira-san," Luna asked him just because she curios.

"Oh, that's. I bumped with her in the street," Shinn said while drink his coffe and started eat his cookie so the crumbs drop from his mouth.

"Euhhh, Shinn you disgusting, " Luna clean Shinn mouth with her handkerchief. The background is flower who it's mean they just like a normal couple.

"Thanks," Shinn shy because he and Luna rare romantic situation like this. Because Shinn first love is Stellar who is a extended, but Stellar now die and the one who comfort his feeling after many painful battle he received because the second wars is Lunamaria Hawk.

"Hey, Shinn. Don't you think that's Cagalli-sama and Kira-san seems to close just to be a friend? I think like this because if you look that two act it's have feeling more than just a friend," Luna asked Shinn because curious about Cagalli and Kira relationship.

"If you put, like that, I also feel the same. But I don't think that they a have feel in love with each other," Shinn said to her.

"Why you said like that?,"

"It just make me think about Mayu and I if they acting like that. It's like they are a sibling," Shinn said.

"You think so?," Luna asked

"Well, some sort of like that," Shinn said.

"Maybe you right," Luna said.

"Luna," Shinn said.

"What's?," Luna asked

"M-Maybe if you want w-we can go to amusement park. Because we just rare had a time alone, because works. So we can had this opportunity to amusement park," Shin face become all red because he shy.

"Of course, Shinn" Luna said.

"If you say like that, we can now go to amusement park," Shinn stood up from his chair and pull Luna, then they paid the food and drink and go to amusement park.

* * *

AN: Please don't stop read this story because the next chapter the trouble just begin. Please R&R


End file.
